Two is Better Than One
by Nakiami Evans
Summary: One-Shot, por que aveces dos son mejor que uno, conectemos nuestras almas, en una noche de luna llena, puede ser el comienso de algo muy hermoso, Mal Summary pasen y lean.


_Pequeño One- shot , espero que les gusten y sobre mi otro fic, gomen ^^, tengo la trama pero no sé cómo escribirla, u.u bloqueo temporal , pero aun así, estoy saliendo de una etapa de mi vida, larga historia , disfruten con este one –shot!_

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece,es de_** Atsushi Okubo,** _pero espero que algun dia sea mio**.  
**_

* * *

**Two is Better Than One**

_Porque Dos son mejor que Uno._

Era noche de Luna Llena y esta sonreía maliciosamente por encima de Death City,

Dejando atrás un cuerpo inerte ya poseíamos su alma,

Ya no era necesario.

-Nee Soul esta es el alma numero 88 – dijo Maka un poco distraída.

- Ehh… si así es… porque lo dices?- respondió Soul.

-El 8 es un número muy lindo – dijo Maka .

-Ehhh no me digas que estas sufriendo de ataques simétricos?, ya tengo suficiente con kid.

-No es eso porque lo digo, si te das cuento un ocho son dos aros entrelazados entre si.

-Y eso a que viene? – preguntaba un Soul confundido.

-Los aros no tienen un final, son infinitos y esa unión es la que se mantiene viva-

-Uhmmm hoy estas rara Maka, muy pensativa

-Descuida no es nada, volvamos a casa.

Maka subió a la moto de su amigo, se sujeto fuerte y muy firme de él, no quería que se terminase aquel abrazo, no quería separarse de él, deseaba fundir su alma con la suya. No quería separarse, no como ellos.

Cuando regresaron a casa Maka aun seguía distante, en otro mundo, se dirigió como una zombi directo al sofá, se sentó y allí se quedo.

Maka? Que te sucede – Soul le pregunto a su amiga, ya le estaba preocupando

No es nada Soul, es solo que hoy no me siento bien

Uhmm – Soul empezaba más que a preocuparse, fijo su vista en el reloj, pronto serian las doce de la noche, tenia sueño y estaba un poco cansado, se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió dos vasos de leche y cogió un trozo de pastel que sobro en la mañana.

Extendió sus manos

-Toma Maka, come y después vete a dormir

-Uhmm está bien Soul- Maka recibió la leche, le dio un sorbo y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de noche

Soul estaba sentado en el sofá junto a ella, terminando de tomar su leche, bajo la mirada para ver el rostro de su técnico, estaba llorando.

- Maka como quieres que no me preocupe, si estas llorando, anda cuéntame que ocurre?

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, solo voltio y se recostó sobre el pecho de su amigo y lloro en silencio, Soul casi deja caer su vaso, también lo coloco sobre la mesa de noche y acto seguido abrazo a su compañera técnico y amiga.

- llora todo lo que quieras, desquítate, es lo mejor- mientras Soul la arrullaba, Maka se quedo dormida en silencio, la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto, donde solo olía a ella, era un olor embriagante, sutil y dulce, la recostó cuidando de no despertarla, la cubrió con sus mantas, pero antes de salir vio una fotoen su mesa de noche, en ella estaba una familia feliz, eran Maka, su padre y madre,

Idiota, que tarde se dio cuenta.

Hoy se cumplía un año.

Un año de divorcio.

Un año desde que ella sintió que su familia se rompía.

- nee Soul - su técnico dijo somnolienta

-Dime Maka- respondió este

- prometes quedarte a mi lado?-

- te lo prometo Maka-

Soul se sentó sobre la cama

Maka se levanto y abrazo a su amigo

-gracias Soul- le respondió entre susurros- sabes hoy me di cuenta de algo también-

- y de que es lo que te diste cuenta?

-quiero unir mi alma con la tuya, dicen que hay un forma de hacerlo, dicen que cuando dos personas se besan unen sus almas.

- quieres unir mi alma con la tuya?

- así es Soul -

- no crees que yo debería decirte algo primero?

- que cosa Soul?

Mientras Soul limpiaba el rostro de su técnica, le dijo mirándole a los ojos, mirando aquellos ojos de color verde tan intenso, aquellos que tanto amaba.

- Te amo Mucho, mi querida pechos planos, no deseas ser mi novia? – dijo Soul soltando una de aquellas sonrisas suyas .

Maka solo atino a sonreírle.

-Si, yo también te amo mucho mi querido Soul-

Entonces al fin conectaron sus almas, en un beso infinito.

Aquella noche la luna brillo muy fuerte sonriendo maliciosamente sobre el cielo estrellado de Death City.

- Maka sabes algo?-

- dime Soul-

-Siempre he pensado, que dos son mejor que uno, ahora seremos dos personas unidas por una misma alma.

- Si, eso es lo que deseo, fundir nuestras almas y convertirlas en una sola.

Maka sonrió y Soul le siguió la corriente, cansados y con sueño, se quedaron dormidos, Maka lo abrazaba nuevamente, queriendo esta vez más cerca de la persona a la que amaba, Soul también la abrazaba queriendo protegerla, proteger a la persona más importante en su vida.

* * *

_Un poco cursi? xD! Naaaa no creo, jjiiji reviews por favor, me hacen muy feliz cuando veo que recibí uno, siento que de verdad os gustan mis fics ^^, inspiración de último minuto, no tomo ni medio hora escribirlo OwO , disculpen si encuentran faltas ortográficas, a veces no puedo evitarlas, se les quiere mucho ^^_

_Byeee~_


End file.
